There are known in the art amusement rides, and in particular roller coaster rides, wherein one or more vehicles for accommodating the passenger(s) are moved along a track.
As known, in this type of amusement rides, drive means are able to move the vehicle in correspondence of the highest point of the track and then gravity accelerates downhill the vehicle along the remaining part of the track.
Different drive means are currently used to move the vehicle in correspondence of the highest point of the track, and in general to impart to the vehicle the required initial acceleration.
The amusement rides further comprises a station where the passenger(s) can be embarked on, and/or disembarked from, the vehicle(s).
An aim of amusement rides producers is to increase the fun and excitement of the passengers, and therefore the amusement rides are designed to increase velocity and accelerations to be reached.
Additionally, different sensations and experiences can be also provided by reducing the dimension of the vehicle, so as to reduce the components of the vehicle which obstruct the view of the passengers accommodated therein.
In other words, an aim in the amusement ride design is to reduce the number of components of the vehicle while allowing the required security needed for restraining the passengers in the vehicle and to support them during embarkation/disembarkation.
The vehicle of the amusement ride, and in particular of the roller coaster rides, are usually provided with seats for accommodating the passengers. The seats are arranged on a floor (vehicle platform) which is also used to support the passengers when they embark/disembark on/from the vehicle. However, the vehicle floor negatively affects the view of the passengers during the ride along the track.
An amusement ride having a vehicle with a reduced floor has been proposed, as for example disclosed in document EP1020213.
This document discloses an amusement ride wherein the station is provided with a fold-away, i.e. a retractable, floor intended to replace the absent floor of the vehicle and to support the passenger(s) when the vehicle is stopped at the station for embarkation/disembarkation.
However, the movement of the retractable floor, which has to be folded below the surface of the station, is complex to produce and could be subjected to undesired failure, due to the presence of different components.
In fact, a plurality of arms and actuators are needed to form the kinematic linkage intended to move the retractable (foldable) floor.
Additionally, the movement of the retractable floor needs to be accurately controlled and synchronized with the movement of the vehicle in the station, and also with both stop position and stop time, in order to effectively support the passengers.
Therefore, the complexity of the components and also of the control system of the amusement ride, for example by the need of using sensors, is increased. Additionally, when the vehicle is not stopped at the station the fold-away floors are retracted thus maintaining the platform opened.
In view of above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement ride in which the embarkation/disembarkation of passenger(s) at the station can be carried out even if the at least one vehicle has reduced dimensions, and in particular it is provided with a reduced floor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an amusement ride in which the floor elements of the station intended to replace the reduced floor of the vehicle are movable in a simple and reliable way, while providing the required support for the passenger(s) during the embarkation/disembarkation.